Secret Affairs of the Heart
by alexbass
Summary: Blair and Dan are having an affair behind Louis's back after 2 years of marriage. Relatively good news hits them then an accident.


Secret Affairs of the Heart

AN: Tiny one-shot. I was asked by my English teacher to write a one page story with anything to do with 'angel', that's why its so short. I immediately thought of Dan and Blair so this was born.

Disclaimers: Daniel Jonah (Randolph in the books) Humphrey, Blair Cornelia Waldorf are unfortunately not mine...(I wouldn't mind Dan) and Louis, well, nobody understands him so I don't really care.

* * *

><p>Dan Humphrey couldn't be happier, well he could. He was strolling down Fifth Avenue with his best friend, Blair Waldorf-Grimaldi. He looked down at her and smiled. His gaze drifted at their hands that would grace each other once in a while but nothing more because someone could see their hands and news would travel that she was cheating on her husband, Prince Louis Grimaldi.<p>

Dan loved her more than anything since before she was married but when she showed signs of feeling something back for him; he couldn't stop himself. She never admitted she loved him but he knew by her affections.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, he was dressed to the nines in a gala at the New York Public Library. His eyes would roam the room looking for her. When he finally spotted her, he got that familiar feeling of jealousy that plagued him when he was away from Holly. Her arm was linked with her husband's and they were making their way to the stage. Louis gave his annual speech and then practically screamed that Blair was pregnant. Dan was sure he was the father. Their marriage was loveless. It was pure business. His world stopped. He was going to be a dad. He and Blair could finally be together.<p>

Blair's eyes found his and he knew his face was showing his thoughts, his hope. She shook her head subtlety and his hope was quickly shot to the ground. He broke their eye contact and started walking to the exit. He continued walking until he heard her scream his name. He stopped but didn't turn her way. He felt her touch his arm and heard he whisper, "Can we please take this conversation elsewhere?" He just shrugged his shoulders. She led them to an abandoned corridor. "Can you please just talk to me?"

"What is there to talk about? You're pregnant but apparently you are not going to leave him. I will always love you and I'll probably live my life pining for you because you are my forever but I can't live like this, not now. Just let me go."- He finished and looked down at his feet. He waited but she didn't reply so he walked away. This time, she didn't follow.

* * *

><p>"Dan, are you okay?"- Blair answered her phone quietly way later that night.<p>

"Mrs. Waldorf-Grimaldi?"- A strange male voice that didn't belong to Dan queried.

"Yes. Who is this?"- She asked getting nervous.

"This is James; I'm a nurse at Lennox Hill Hospital. Mr. Humphrey was in a accident. He has no live relatives so we need you to come down here".

"Why me?"

"Because he listed you as his primary relative."

Blair wasted no time in getting to the hospital. When she got there, the doctors were waiting for her to say that Dan was hit by a car and that his whole left side got banged up. He was stabilized but he slipped into a coma. He would wake up they just didn't know when. Blair slipped into oblivion.

* * *

><p>A month later, Blair made her way into the hospital and what seemed like clockwork, she would greet the nurses at the station before entering his room. She would take his hand and give it a kiss. She would whisper, "Je t'amie. Je suis ici, toujours et toujours. I don't deserve you. You are too perfect; my personal angel. You save me, everyday."<p>

But this time was different. Dan squeezed her hand. She gasped and happy tears pooled her eyes. He, in his deeper than usual voice, said quietly, "Run away with me?" and she not able to find her voice, simply nodded.

* * *

><p>*Translations: Je t'amie = I love you. Je suis ici = I am here. Toujours et toujours = Forever and always. (According to Google)<p>

This is the definition of the word angel I used; a person of great beauty, kindness, or virtue.

Hope you like it.

-AB.


End file.
